No hay distancias
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: La distancia no es suficientemente fuerte para vencer el amor y si lo es posiblemente no sea amor de verdad. Yaoi


**Nombre: **No hay distancias

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 30/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**No hay distancias**  
(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)

Era la misma historia de todos los fines de semana, después del partido correspondiente del Raimon debía tomar el autobús que me llevaría a Hokkaido para reunirme de nuevo con aquel chico.

Sentado en el autobús no podía pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuera él, hace apenas unos meses que había empezado una relación y estaba muy feliz, lo había conocido en un torneo de futbol en aquella ciudad, aquella vez su equipo había perdido a pesar de una buena actuación, unas palabras de aliento habían dado paso a lo que se convertiría en esta linda historia.

Recordaba bien sus palabras cuando se entero que yo no era de allí.

―No es necesario que hagas esto Goenji―exclamó temeroso el joven peli plata―no quiero ser una molestia para ti

―tú nunca serias una molestia, me gustas―confesé―quiero intentar algo contigo, claro si tu quieres

―yo no quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre por venir hasta acá los fines de semana, es mejor que lo dejemos así―agachó la cabeza―me la he pasado bien contigo pero no quiero causarte problemas

―mi padre siempre está enojado conmigo sin ninguna razón, es mejor que le demos una para no sentirme tan mal―dije de broma―yo quiero estar contigo

―los amores a distancia no funcionan―respondió después de un rato―eso le pasó a un amigo

―quizá esa persona no era para tu amigo pero ¿Quién nos garantiza que tú no eres para mí?

Accedió temeroso por lo que pudiera pasar, pude notar eso en el abrazo que me dio pero aun con eso pasaron los días, los mensajes desde el móvil y los correos en la noche aquellos que leía antes de dormir y me sacaban una sonrisa.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―gritaba mi padre desde fuera de la habitación

―de nada―decía mientras respondía al mensaje tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a mi hermana

Cada mañana un "Buenos días" mas una cara feliz me alegraba y me hacia querer mas aquel momento para verte, para sentirte cerca, los "sabes que deberías estar estudiando" que me llegaban entre clases cuando estaba distraído, este chico me conocía muy bien y siempre me hacia sonreír

―oye Goenji ¿Qué haces? ―me preguntaba el capitán en medio del entrenamiento

―nada―decía guardando el celular en la mochila

Podrían decir algunos que eso me distraía pero siendo honesto no lo hacía en lo más mínimo es mas el hecho de tenerlo me hacia estar más concentrado en mejorar, yo lo quiero y no me gustaría que me cambiara por algún otro, los celos no eran cosa que yo hiciera pero no puedo negar que lo pensé más de una vez aunque siempre llegaba a mi cabeza la idea muy acertada de que si me dejaba llevar por eso lo perdería.

Mi padre me prohibió verlo de nuevo y para conseguir que le obedeciera me quitó el dinero convirtiéndose en el segundo obstáculo para nuestra relación,

―después de limpiar eso ve a la bodega y organiza todo, aquí tienes la escoba

El trabajo no era duro ya que sabia porque lo hacia

―debes quererlo mucho―decían mis compañeros de equipo, bueno solo aquellos que sabían mi situación

¿Cómo puedes enamorarte cada día más de alguien que casi nunca vez? Quizá no lo vea pero él está conmigo

―tengo que darte una buena noticia―leí en el monitor a las casi 2 de la mañana

― ¿Qué pasa? ―escribí para responder

―iré para allá un par de días, llego el viernes

― ¿Deberás? Me alegra saberlo pero ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?

―hace poco entre a trabajar…sabes me siento mal al ver que solo tú haces el esfuerzo por esto

―no pienses eso, yo lo hago porque quiero verte no por que sienta que es una obligación

―eso lo sé pero aun así no me siento cómodo, siento que en algún momento pensaras que eres el único interesado y te hartaras de mí

―eso no va a pasar y has de saber que tú haces más de lo que te imaginas, tu eres la razón por la cual sigo adelante, tú muy a tu manera me alegras todos los días desde donde estas

― ¿Deberás lo hago?

―claro que sí pero tampoco te voy a impedir que vengas, ya quiero verte

―de acuerdo entonces nos vemos el viernes

El caminar contigo de la mano significaba mucho, la sonrisa en mi rostro se notaba calles antes de toparte conmigo, siempre quise decirle eso

―Fubuki―me atreví a decir en aquel silencio de la noche

― ¿Qué pasa? ―me miró sonriendo

―Te amo

¿Era verdad? ¿Se lo había dicho por fin? No es que me diera miedo a decirlo sino que me daba miedo escuchar un "lo siento pero yo no" los peores escenarios recorrieron mi cabeza en menos de lo que me atreví a mirarlo, el miraba el cielo con una sonrisa en el rostro

―nunca pensé que lo dirías primero―me miró―yo también te amo

― ¿Cómo te atreves a traerlo a mi casa? ―preguntó enojado mi padre cuando se lo presenté

―papá por favor el es mi novio―dije enojado―respétalo

― ¿Respetarlo? ¿Por qué? Si lo único que ha hecho es distraerte de lo verdaderamente importante ¿Tú crees que el va a estar contigo para siempre? Tienen 17 por favor, ustedes son unos niños jugando a ser grandes

―quizá no puedo asegurar que estaré con él toda la vida pero sí le puedo asegurar algo aquí y ahora, yo amo a su hijo, se que le he causado molestias pero con todo respeto usted no puede meterse en esto, queremos intentarlo y si las cosas no se dan será nuestro error pero al menos sabremos lo que fue

―sal de mi casa―sentenció mi padre

Yo tampoco volví a ese lugar, no iba a permitir que insultara a la persona que más quiero y lo tratara como si fuera menos, tenía trabajo así que no fue difícil conseguir un lugar para vivir, no era muy lujoso pero estaba bien yo solo.

―lamento todo esto―me dijo recostado en mi pecho

―no tienes por qué, eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano tú solo fuiste una excusa para que pasara más rápido

― ¿Seguro que esto es lo correcto?

―no lo sé―le sonreí―pero esto es lo que siento

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, de verdad que no sabía si era o no correcto, "el amor es complicado" dice mucha gente pero ¿Eso es cierto? ¿De verdad es complicado? Porque para mí no lo era, yo lo quería y lo sabía bien así que lo demás venia fácil.

Faltaba poco para la tan anhelada graduación y yo estaba totalmente feliz porque la universidad me había aceptado con beca deportiva, tenía trabajo y un lindo departamento recién comprado pero me faltaba algo y era tener a mi lado, en persona, a la persona que me hacia feliz.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―me han aceptado en la universidad

― ¡Increíble! Por fin estaremos juntos―le respondí

―sí, estoy muy feliz aunque seguramente terminaras odiándome cuando me tengas en tu casa

―para nada mi amor, es más probable que pase al revés

― ¿Tan malo eres?

―no tienes idea de cuánto

Fui a recogerlo a la parada de autobús con una sensación en la garganta que no me dejaba ni tan siquiera hablar, bajó del autobús con su linda sonrisa en el rostro.

― ¿Llevas mucho esperándome? ―preguntó con una maleta en su mano

―te he esperado mucho tiempo, no me importa esperarte un poco más

―vale entonces ¿Nos vamos?

Una cara de idiota se pintó en mi rostro pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Lo intenté y no pude, una nueva vida me esperaba y más que estar asustado estaba ansioso, impaciente por vivir lo que venía.

― ¿Qué haces? ―me preguntó sentándose en la cama conmigo

―recuerdo cosas―respondí dándole un beso en la frente

― ¿Qué clase de cosas?

― ¿Cuándo me conociste pensaste que esto pasaría?

―no, nadie le da esperanza a un amor de lejos

― ¿Y por qué funcionó el nuestro? ―pregunté

―por que el nuestro en verdad es amor―sonrió

¿Quién dice que el amor de lejos no funciona? ¿Quién dice que el amor solo es para algunas personas? ¿Quién dice que no existe el amor a primera vista? ¿Quién dice el amor trae siempre sufrimiento? ¿Quién dice todas esas cosas? Quizá alguien que nunca se ha enamorado de verdad.

La vida pone obstáculos que pensamos nos separan pero la verdadera razón de ello es para superarlos juntos.


End file.
